


oh god ignore this

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	oh god ignore this

Milesville is a tiny town. A very tiny town. An "everyone-knows-everyone" kind of town, where there are no secrets. Until a very mysterious incident happens, killing Thalia Moore, Carter Andrews, and Jackson Moore, and leaving Benji Petrino missing. The official story, told by Rylie Amason, the only survivor of the group, is that they were all driving home from a party, saw a deer, and crashed. Benji's younger sister, Ellie Petrino, doesn't buy the story, at all. With the help of her two best friends, Gia Amason and Zachariah Moore, Ellie works to unravel the many, many secrets Milesville holds. 

 

Day 0: 

> 07:45 THALIA, JACKSON, CARTER, BENJI, and RYLIE all show up to school.
> 
> 14:45 All five return home.
> 
> 19:03 CARTER leaves home saying he's going to JACKSON'S home.
> 
> 19:14 RYLIE leaves home saying she's going to THALIA'S home.
> 
> 19:49 THALIA and JACKSON leave home saying they're going to a small get-together.
> 
> 19:50-20:10 BENJI sneaks out.
> 
> 22:00-02:34 All five leave a party at around the same time, in the same car. During this time, a crash occurs. THALIA, CARTER, and JACKSON die. RYLIE is the only to survive. BENJI'S body is unaccounted for.

Day 1:

> 02:34 ELLIE, GIA, and their families all find out about the accident.

Everyone in the town quickly finds out about everything that happened. Ellie doesn't believe what Rylie said. She and Gia both skip school that day to mourn with their families. Benji's status is completely unknown. Rylie is recovering in the hospital. Ellie and Gia go over what could possibly have happened. They have no real ideas. They tell Zach everything they know.

Day 2:

There's a memorial thing at school for the three that died. No progress. 

Day 3:

Ellie decides to take action. She asks around

...

 

(Later): After Rylie committed suicide. They find Benji somewhere. He demands to know where Jackson is. Ellie has to tell him that Jackson died. Benji tells everything.

It was a plan. Between Jackson, Benji, Thalia, and Andrew. Fake their deaths and run away.

Why?

Jackson and Benji were in a secret relationship. They didn't want anyone knowing. Their parents didn't take it well, they were scared, etc. 

Rylie got slut-shamed. A lot. She was done with it.

Andrew was getting taken from his parents. He didn't want to end up in foster care or something. I don't know.

Then Thalia got involved. She decided "why not" and joined. She was sick of everyone, anyway.

Except, it didn't work. Zach found out both of his older siblings were about to fake their deaths. Of course he didn't want that. He tried to stop it by driving over there. But ended up killing both of his siblings in the process. He confessed.

idk why benji went missing lol hold on im tryna figure it out.


End file.
